She didn't even notice
by monroefan
Summary: She didn't even know Martha was there all along   From parts of the play and movie "The Children's Hour" Femslash Karen/Martha
1. Chapter 1

3jn3rjn3rojrn

It was seven months after their trial and they were in a dreamy, depressed state. Lily didn't show up which Martha was expecting of course, knowing her aunt's way of never being there, except when she is nagging at her. This night, Karen stared out the window on the window ledge, going over the situation in her head while Martha prepared dinner for them both. Why was this happening to her? At least she was going through it Margret her best friend, and she would always have Joe with her right? She needed to get away for a while, she wanted to run away with Martha and Joe and start somewhere new someplace where they could get new jobs, someplace where people didn't know

Karen always thought of Martha as the sister she never had , telling each other secrets, sharing stories from eachothers childhood, _living together._The last point startled Karen, I mean it was like they were together, they greeted each other in the morning , help each other in time of sorrow, and were all-around each others go to person. And it was true, Martha never dated much and hardly went anywhere without Karen it_ was_like the only things she cared about were the school and Karen.

But the difference was Karen had Joe. She loved Joe didn't she? They were together since the school opened, he was the man she spent her nights with, the man who arms were around her not ,Martha's. But ever since the accusation she found it brought her and Martha closer in some ways.

Her thoughts were ended by the sound of the door in the kitchen opening. She heard Joe greeting Martha but heard the uneasiness in his voice. Joe appeard through the door frame.

"Hello Joe" Karen said absentmindedly, not even bothering to turn around. She felt Joe's present behind her and felt a big hand on her shoulder  
>"I need to talk to you about something" Joe said calmy <em>how unusal <em> Karen thought  
>Karen turned her head to look in Joe's eyes, she could see the sadness in them when he talked<br>" I got a job about 4 hours away from here. I want to go start over again and i want to take you with me" Joe said.  
>"What about Martha?" Karen asked, she coulden't go anywhere without her.<br>" We can bring her along to, I just want to start over"

Karen just looked at him.

"No" was all Karen said

"What do you mean no!" Joe said raising his voice removing his hand from her shoulder

"I can't leave this place Joe, me and you don't belong together we need to part" Karen said almost emotionless. She didn't care anymore she was so emotionally exasusted she didn't bother to spare feelings. Joe could never understand what she and Martha built together they worked hard, right out of college.

Joe stared, stunned . After what seemed like an eternity, it seemed Joe lost a battle in his head. He grabbed his coat and put on his hat  
>He turned towards Karen once again, sadness and confusion painted on his face.<br>"Is that what you really want?" Joe asked, his voice breaking.

"It's whats best, I wish you luck at your new job" Karen said turning back to the view of the big oak tree outside.

Karen heard the front door shut quietly .She continued to look out the window and didn't even Martha standing in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Martha was cooking in the kitchen. She was making a simple dish for her and Karen to share. Martha has been thinking a lot while she cooked about all that had happened over the course of several months, it seemed like it was all downhill. Martha was glad she was going through this with Karen, and it helped to have Joe around also. Martha was cutting up some potatoes to go with the dish she was making._ Is_ _there more_ _between me and Karen?_It was a question that plagued her thoughts. It was true, they were very close all through college and even on some nights when Martha couldn't sleep she would crawl into bed with Karen and always enjoyed the feeling of Karen's arms around her, her soft sk-

Martha stopped cutting celery, frozen by the revelation. Had she always loved Karen as they said? Sure, she didn't date much but that was because she never really liked any guys she went on dates with. Martha's head was swirling with the feel of Karen's skin, the feeling and memories of innocently holding her hand or stroking her hair.

_I love her_

Just as Martha started to analyze what she jus_t th_ought out-loud Joe came through the backdoor. Martha saw the small look of sadness on his face, but then he look at Martha and it quickly turned into a small smile.

"Hello Martha". Joe said giving her a slight nod of the head

"Hello Joe, Karen's in the kitchen" Martha said with a hint of anger in her voice

"Thanks" Joe said going into the living room.

Martha finished her work quickly and stood behind the door frame watching Karen and Joe. He had her hand on her shoulder, the way a lover would. Martha became jealous thinking of them , all the times Karen's kissed him, held him in her arms, _loved him._ It made her sick. Just then Joe stood up angrily  
>"What do you mean no!" Joe said raising his voice removing his hand from her shoulder. Martha wondered how anyone could be angry with Karen; she was such a gentle person.<p>

"I can't leave this place Joe, me and you don't belong together we need to part" Karen said almost emotionless.

Martha couldn't believe what she heard. Karen was willing to stay here with her; she felt her pure admiration for the women but also sadness for Joe. After they said their goodbyes, Joe walked out the front door, slamming it behind him


	3. Chapter 3

Martha watched Karen for what seemed like ages. She watched how sad she looked staring out the window and  
>wondered what she was thinking about. Martha slowly made her way out from behind the door frame to just in front of the door.<p>

"Dinners ready" Martha said loudly enough for Karen to hear. Karen turned her head towards Martha taken out of the deep thought she was thinking.

"I'll be there in a minute" Karen said, her voice cracking as if she were about to sob.

Martha made her way back into the kitchen. She put the plates of food on the dining table and started pouring each of them a glass of red wine. As Martha was putting away the bottle Karen came into the kitchen and slipped into a chair. Martha sat in the chair across from her.

The meal was silent and awkward. Martha couldn't stand it; she wanted to know why Joe was here and what had happened. Martha played with the food on her plate since she had no appetite.

"Are you alright?"

Martha looked up and saw Karen's eyes staring at her, worry written across her face. Martha smiled to herself at the feeling of Karen being so worried.

"I'm fine Karen….but…..why was Joe here?" Martha needed to know if it was her fault Karen didn't go with him, the man she loved.

Karen looked shocked by the question. Had Martha heard them? She did seem silent at dinner. She thought it best to tell her. She took put down her fork and took another sip of her wine.

"Joe got a job out of town, he wanted me and you to go with….but I said no" Karen said quickly, she wanted to get this over with and begged for Martha not to ask the question she knew was coming, but knowing Martha.

"But why? "Martha asked with confusion and sadness written across her face.  
>Karen grabbed Martha's hand from across the table and looked into Martha eyes.<p>

"I couldn't leave this place because it's my home, _our _home" Karen pointed with her hands around the room "I wouldn't leave this place for anything, not even Joe" Karen said with a small smile onher lips.

Martha's face dropped even more. So she was staying here for her and _their _home as she referred to it. Martha felt guilty, Joe loved Karen and Karen loved Joe more than anything she couldn't figure out why she gave it up for her and there empty school.

"But you love him" Martha said tears starting to swell in her eyes. She put her head down, she never liked it when other people saw her cry

Karen quickly rushed over to Martha's side of the table and knelt down beside her. She took her friend's hand into her own and used her other hand to push up Martha's chin so they she could look in her eyes.

"Martha look at what we've made together, do you think I would give this up? I would be a complete idiot to leave this place, even with you" Karen said in a pleading cooing voice.

"What about all those plans or marriage and children? Why would you throw away his love like that? "Martha said, half to Karen and half to herself, she put her head down again not wanting to meet her friends gaze.

"Because"

Karen squeezed Martha's hands to make her look at her.

"I love you more"

* * *

><p>Should I continue or leave it at this? Please review! :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello fellow fanfictioneirs!_

It's been a while since I posted but I guess I was still on the fence on whether or not to continue this story. I've decided to make this a long story on the life of Karen and Martha after the trial and there might be some crossovers from my other favorite movie characters *hint hint*. so please enjoy what I would call the second arc in this story called "New beginnings". Also I know this chapter is extremely short but it's just to add a little suspense;)

Please review! I need my readers help to develop the personalities and maybe what you would like to see happened. Open to all ideas!

* * *

><p>I<em> love you more<em>

The words echoed through Martha's mind again and again, all she could do was stare at the women before her. Surely Karen meant it in the way one friend would love another but that didn't stop Martha from hoping. But she didn't want to say anything about it, although she loved Karen _that _way it would have to be Karen to say something about it and not Martha fearing that she would push her friend into something.

"Are you alright?" Karen asked, seeing her friend in such a daze.

"Of course" Martha sent her friend a small smile to show her she was all right. "Just a little tired from today, I think I'll go to bed now" Martha stood up and Karen got up off her knee . Martha started clearing the table and put the dished into the sink "We can deal with those in the morning" Martha said with a small smiled. Karen smiled back, not because she didn't have to do dishes but because Martha seemed to be in a better mood.

The two women walked up stairs together. When they stopped at Martha's door Karen stared at the floor, absentmindedly chewing on her lower lip. Martha knew that look; Karen always got it when she was thinking about saying something. Martha watched her for a moment waiting for her to say something. Martha sighed and reached for the door knob to her room but her wrist was caught by Karen's grip. Martha looked up at Karen's face and saw a panic look across it.

"We need to talk".

* * *

><p>Well, do you feel the suspense yet? Please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Martha went into her room with Karen at her heels. Martha's room was never much, just a twin bed, dresser, and a nice view of outside. Karen sat down on Martha's bed and patted the spot beside her. Martha sat down and stared at her feet. She could feel the warmth from Karen beside her. Karen took Martha's hand in her own; Martha still couldn't get over the feel of Karen's hands, so soft. Many a time Martha found herself wondering how she had such a wonderful woman in her life. Sure they were only friends but Martha figured it was better to have her friendship than nothing at all.

Karen looked at Martha who was absentmindedly playing with her fingers. Her head was down but Karen could see the little smile on her face, very childlike. Martha was always very shy. Karen hated to take Martha away from that place in her mind but she needed to talk her friend about something important.

"Martha?" Karen asks quietly, squeezing Martha's hand softly 

Martha raised her head meeting the other woman's gaze and gave her a small smile

"Martha I'm going away someplace to begin again, and I want you to come with me" The dark haired women said quietly

Martha looked down again. Isn't this what she always wanted? To go away someplace with Karen just the two of them. They could be together. Karen did say she loved her more than Joe but maybe she meant it the way two sisters love each other, surely that can be greater than the intimate love Joe and Karen had. Although the thought of getting away from this damned school and all those people who shunned her and Karen was something that made her feel hope, doing it with Karen made her nervous and giddy. Martha didn't want to do anything that would make Karen feel uncomfortable, although Karen didn't know of Martha's growing love towards her she still felt shy and decided Karen would have to make the first move. Martha looked up to meet Karen's gaze again and felt Karen's eyes looking at her with curiosity and a smile on her lips.

"Ok" Martha said with a big smile, she squeezed Karen's hand back.

Karen smile grew into a large grin. Karen felt great, they could finally get away, get new jobs, a new life. Karen wanted to do all these things with Martha, she did love her, she was her best friend but something was different she never felt this was holding Joe's hand, Karen felt so confused. Karen decided she would need to do something just to make sure that this was only sisterly love between her and Martha.

They stared at each other for a few moments, sharing each other's joy over their new decision. Finally, Karen stood up and straightened her dress out. "I should be getting to bed; we have a big day tomorrow". Martha stood up and opened her bedroom door for Karen. Karen walked towards the door. "Goodnight Karen" Martha said sweetly as Karen stopped in front of her. Karen cupped Martha's cheek and looked into her eyes. Martha heartbeat soared and suddenly felt like it was 100 degrees in her room. Karen closed her eyes leaned forward and sweetly kissed Martha on the forehead, gently pulling back. When Karen opened her eyes and saw the state she left her friend she smirked "Goodnight Martha" Karen said sweetly walking out of the room. Martha closed her bedroom door and leaned against it.

Karen went into her room and leaned her head against the door. _God _Karen thought very confused

_I was wrong_


End file.
